Tu ne devineras jamais !
by Kyoru
Summary: Comment réagissez-vous quand vos désirs les plus sombres prennent possession de votre esprit ? En général, cela donne quelque chose d'assez intéressant... Enfin, cela dépend pour qui, bien sûr...


**Auteur : **Kyoru

**Beta-lectrice : **Vie et Sarou

**Univers : ** Kuroko no basket et un peu d'un autre... !

**Disclamer :** Kuroko no basket appartient Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

**Résumé : **Comment réagissez-vous quand vos désirs les plus sombres prennent possession de votre esprit ?

En général, cela donne souvent quelque chose d'assez intéressant...

Enfin... Cela dépend pour qui...

**Pairing : **Aomine / Kagami et d'autre... Mais je ne sais pas si ça compte vraiment héhé, vous verrez bien :3

**Rating :** M pour le couple AoKaga

**Note : **Aucun spoile !

Le début de l'OS dans l'univers Seigneur des Anneaux n'est pas un piège x) C'est un délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux, cela ne dure pas longtemps et tout sera beaucoup plus claire ensuite.

* * *

**Tu ne devineras jamais...**

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé... Soupira Kagami.

oOo

-Allez du nerf ! Ils seront bientôt là ! Plus vite ! Vociféra une voix grave, précipitamment.

Le hurlement des soldats lui répondit, réveillant brutalement le magicien qui avait déjà son arme à la main, prêt à se battre. Tous les sens en alerte, Gandalf sauta de sa couche et sortit rapidement de la tente pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Il vit nombre de soldats qui enfilaient leurs armures à la hâte et d'autre qui courraient dans tous les sens. Ce manque cruel d'organisation lui hérissa le poil et il attrapa un soldat qui passait pour lui demander d'expliquer la situation. Le jeune homme perturbé, bégaya un long moment avant de réussir à aligner deux mots.

-Les orcs ! Ils arrivent par le nord depuis la forêt !

-Et PERSONNE ne les a vus arriver ? Tonna Gandalf, fou de rage.

-Non... non Monsieur, ils ont été très discret, personne ne s'y attendait !

Le magicien jura et regarda autour de lui pour analyser la situation.

-Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?

-Quelques minutes, ils ont compris qu'on les avait repérés et sont en train de gagner du terrain à une vitesse impressionnante ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts ! Désespéra le jeune soldat.

Gandalf réfléchit un instant et répondit :

-Va voir Aragorn et dis-lui que je vais essayer de les retarder.

-Tr..très bien !

Le soldat partit ensuite en courant vers la tente d'Aragorn et de Legolas.

Gandalf inspira un bon coup, mit de l'ordre dans ses idées et s'avança fermement en direction de la forêt.

Jamais les orcs n'auraient pris la peine de se faire discrets de la sorte... Quelqu'un devait être derrière tout ça et il pouvait parier qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de son vieil ami...

Il entra dans la forêt et ressentit tout de suite l'humidité ambiante du lieu. Il s'avança le plus possible pour être le plus éloigné du camp et s'immobilisa. Il vit devant lui les premiers orcs arriver. Satisfait de sa position, le vieil homme ferma les yeux et prononça une longue phrase dans un langage inconnu. Il savait que ce sort l'épuiserait mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait gagner du temps pour que l'armée soit prête à combattre !

Les végétaux s'animèrent et répondirent à son appel. Un chêne massif abattit soudainement ses branches sur les orcs à sa portée. Un par un les arbres se mirent à attaquer la horde ennemie. Des lianes capturèrent des créatures et les étranglèrent. Les orcs comprirent rapidement d'où venait la source de magie et se dirigèrent férocement vers le magicien. Malgré les attaques brutales des arbres, ceux-ci gagnèrent du terrain. Gandalf les vit arriver et interrompit son sort. Cependant il se sentit faiblir de plus en plus. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, le magicien blanc essaya tout de même de se battre et lança un sort mineur pour les repousser. Mais les orcs étaient trop nombreux et lui déjà trop affaibli. Il tomba à genoux, à bout de force, déboussolé de voir ses forces s'amenuiser de plus en plus vite. Un orc énorme allait abattre sa hache sur son crâne quand un sort lumineux projeta l'attaquant en arrière. Gandalf tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'homme qui venait de le sauver. Quand il le vit, son dernier espoir partit en fumée et il s'écroula, épuisé.

-Je vois que mon sortilège a fonctionné... Fit l'homme avec un sourire.

Il regarda ensuite ses orcs et rajouta :

-Ne le blessez pas, celui-là est pour moi...

Gandalf se réveilla difficilement, la tête lourde. Une douleur fulgurante l'assaillit et il gémit faiblement. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et déduit qu'il se trouvait dans un cachot. Il n'avait bien évidemment plus son sceptre sur lui.

-Misère... Soupira-t-il.

Il faisait sombre, seule l'ouverture dans la porte laissait entrer la lumière. Les murs étaient en pierre et la porte en bois massif, et semblait très résistante.

Il se leva péniblement, encore très affaibli, et s'avança vers la porte pour regarder par l'ouverture. Deux énormes orcs à l'air menaçant arrivaient du fond du couloir et il se recula vivement. Malheureusement, ils venaient pour lui et il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. L'une de ses immondes créatures entra dans la cellule et lui attrapa le bras. Gandalf se dégagea aussitôt.

-Ecartez-vous ! Ordonna le magicien, menaçant.

L'orc n'hésita pas une seconde et frappa le prisonnier au visage. Le coup le projeta au sol. Gandalf voulut se relever pour se défendre mais il était complètement sonné. Voyant que le vieil homme n'allait pas rester tranquille, le garde lui écrasa la jambe avec son pied. Gandalf cria de douleur. Quand l'orc entendit quelque chose craquer, il agrippa le bras du magicien et le ramena vers l'autre garde. Ils le prirent chacun pour un bras et le traînèrent le long du couloir.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une porte et l'un des orcs toqua. Ils entendirent un « entrez » et s'empressèrent de répondre à l'ordre. Les deux gardes balancèrent le magicien à plat ventre sur le sol et attendirent les ordres.

Gandalf grimaça et s'aida de ses coudes pour relever son buste. Il n'était plus si jeune … Un peu de délicatesse aurait été la bienvenue…

Il releva la tête et put se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils l'avaient amené. La pièce était dans les tons noirs et le plafond très haut. Il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit et cela ne le rassura absolument pas...

-Gandalf, mon vieil ami ! Fit une voix, amusée, un peu plus loin.

Le magicien ne put retenir un frisson de lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

-**Saroumane**…

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Répondit ce dernier, mielleux, en souriant.

-C'est comme cela que tu accueilles tes invités ? Ironisa Gandalf.

-Tu seras mon invité quand tu auras enfin accepté de prêter allégeance à Sauron, tu le sais bien... Répondit Saroumane, en ouvrant les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

-Cesse donc cette folie ! Je peux t'aider à t'en sortir !

-Je vois... Nota le magicien maléfique en faisant mine de réfléchir. Nous aurons tout notre temps pour en discuter plus tard si tu le veux bien... Mais avant...

Il se tourna vers les gardes et prit un ton bien plus menaçant.

-Il me semble que j'avais demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas blessé... Il serait regrettable pour vous de ne pas suivre mes ordres à nouveau... Maintenant sortez !

Les orcs hochèrent la tête et repartirent rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf essayait de se relever et pu confirmer que sa jambe était cassée et lui faisait horriblement mal. Saroumane s'en aperçut et sourit de plus belle.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers lui.

-Non ! Reste à ta place ! Répondit Gandalf, sèchement.

-Ne soit pas si têtu mon vieil ami.

Saroumane s'approcha du magicien à terre et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Saroumane releva doucement le menton de Gandalf.

-Dois-je te rappeler dans quelle situation tu te trouves ? Demanda le sorcier en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu es complètement à ma merci et c'est moi, à partir de maintenant qui gouvernerai ton existence.

Gandalf repoussa sa main violemment.

-Saroumane, crois-tu vraiment que je me laisserai faire de la sorte.

-Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen pour te rallier à ma cause.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils, peu rassuré. Saroumane passa sa main dans les longs cheveux du magicien avec un sourire tranquille.

-Je vais te faire mien…

Une expression horrifiée prit place sur le visage du blessé en comprenant son insinuation.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ! Es-tu devenu fou ?!

-Il est bon parfois de se laisser entraîner par nos désirs les plus sombres…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas sain ! S'écria Gandalf, effrayé, en le repoussant.

Saroumane attrapa la jambe meurtrie de l'autre magicien et fit pression dessus.

Gandalf cria de douleur et essaya vainement de se dégager.

-Ne résiste pas ! Laisse-toi faire et je cesserais cette torture.

Le magicien blanc dû céder à contrecœur.

-Ne fait pas ça, Saroumane, tu le regretteras !

Sa blessure le lançait et il sentait que Saroumane n'avait pas l'intention de retirer sa main de sa blessure, pour empêcher qu'il ne le repousse à nouveau.

Le magicien démoniaque rapprocha le visage de Gandalf du sien et chuchota :

-Qu'importe...

Alors que le sorcier démoniaque allait enfin pouvoir goûter les lèvres de son prisonnier, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment et laissa une jeune femme blonde entrer.

-Non ! Non c'est non ! J'arrête ! Cria Eowine, rageuse.

Les deux magiciens la regardèrent surpris.

-En tant que chef de guilde, je ne peux pas vous laisser ruiner nos quêtes d'histoire une fois de plus ! Vous êtes insupportable ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois ! On n'a jamais vu Saroumane désirer le corps de Gandalf ! Je vous avais prévenu ! C'est fini ! Vous êtes virés de notre guilde ! VIRES ! Cria-t-elle, furieuse.

-Non 'Wine, attends ! S'écria Gandalf, désolé.

Saroumane s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui claqua la porte au nez puis retourna vers le sorcier à terre.

Il sourit d'un air sadique et fit :

-Pourquoi ne pas continuer ce qu'on avait commencé avant que cette garce n'arrive ?

-N'y pense pas une seule seconde ! S'écria Gandalf, fou de rage.

Saroumane put à peine faire un pas que le corps de Gandalf disparut.

*White_Gandalf vient de se déconnecter.*

-L'enfoiré…

*Sarouman_69 vient de se déconnecter.*

oOo

-Je vois... Et ensuite ?

-J'étais vraiment énervé...

oOo

Deux adolescents se trouvaient dans le salon d'un petit appartement d'étudiant. Ils étaient assis sur des coussins devant une télévision. L'un d'eux jeta furieusement la manette de jeu loin devant lui.

-Pourquoi tu t'es déconnecté ? Demanda l'autre en ironisant.

- J'arrête ! Je ne jouerai plus à LoR Online avec toi, t'es insupportable !

-Eh Taiga … Ne soit pas mauvais joueur, fit Aomine avec un grand sourire victorieux.

- Ca n'a aucun rapport ! A chaque fois qu'on fait une quête, il faut toujours que ça finisse en jeu de rôle sexuel ! Tu n'es jamais sérieux ! Accusa Kagami, énervé, en rougissant légèrement.

- J'ai toujours envie de toi... Répondit Aomine, séducteur, en passant son bras sur les épaules du rouquin.

-Quoi ?! Mais j'étais un vieux ! S'écria Kagami en se dégageant. Un vieux croulant dans un jeu !

-Bah, moi aussi !

- Raah je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerve contre toi, tu comprends jamais rien... Fit-il découragé.

- Ils s'en foutent Taïga, c'est pour rire … Répondit-il nonchalamment, en attrapant un paquet de chips

- Ah oui ?! Je te rappelle qu'on a plus de guilde Daiki ! Plus de guilde ! Apparemment ils ne s'en foutaient pas tant que ça !

- On a plus de guilde ?! Mais ... Mais c'est une catastrophe ! S'écria Aomine, faussement horrifié, des chips plein la bouche.

Il reçut dans la seconde un oreiller en pleine figure et entendit une porte claquer. Kagami venait de s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

- C'est une invitation ? Cria le bleuté, amusé.

- La ferme !

La réaction du rouquin fit rire Aomine. Il se laissa partir en arrière et fixa le plafond des yeux.

Il se sentait bien dans cet appartement. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'en effet, il s'était un peu trop bien installé, il y avait des affaires à lui un peu partout en désordre. Il savait que Taiga était un maniaque du rangement mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était trop flemmard pour les ranger. Il aperçut un ballon de basket sur sa gauche et se dit qu'il ferait bien un petit match avec le rouquin. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, Kagami venait de l'engueuler et ne serait pas prêt à céder à ses désirs... Il vit ensuite sa cravate d'uniforme posée négligemment à côté du ballon. Un sourire sûr de lui prit place sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour l'attraper et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Kagami. S'il voulait faire un 1 contre 1, il fallait d'abord se réconcilier. Et pour cela, il avait déjà une idée en tête...

Kagami s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit et avait posé son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Il était en train de vérifier ses mails quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Sachant qu'il s'agissait forcement de son abruti de petit ami, il fronça les sourcils, prêt à l'engueuler. Quand Aomine passa la porte avec un grand sourire, Kagami ferma l'ordinateur et le posa sur la table de chevet, suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kagami, toujours énervé.

Aomine resta silencieux et se rapprocha lentement de lui en le fixant des yeux. Le rouquin eut l'impression d'avoir un prédateur face à lui. Cela l'excita malgré lui.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Daiki ? Provoqua-t-il, en le voyant se rapprocher.

Il savait qu'il était en train de creuser sa propre tombe... Mais bon sang, il adorait cette atmosphère tendue.

-Je pense que tu t'en doutes... Répondit Aomine en passant sur le lit.

Le bleuté domina Taiga de son corps. Et le rouquin vit une cravate dans la main de l'as.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser faire...

-Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'arriver à mes fins... Fit-il, avec un sourire supérieur.

Énervé par tant d'assurance, Kagami repoussa fortement Aomine. Ce dernier se décala rapidement et utilisa la force de Kagami pour le ramener en avant.

Surpris, le rouquin se sentit partir en avant et atterrie sur le ventre. Aomine le chevaucha aussitôt et captura les poignets du rouquin qu'il emprisonna avec la cravate. Il resserra ensuite les liens avec ses dents. Toute l'opération prit à peine quelques secondes.

-Merde enfoiré ! S'écria Kagami en se débattant.

Aomine, toujours assis sur lui, agrippa les cheveux du rouquin dans son poing et lui releva la tête pour qu'il le regarde. Kagami le fusilla des yeux.

-Arrête de t'agiter, ça m'excite encore plus... Fit-il en mordillant son cou.

-Libère-moi Daiki, je ne suis pas d'humeur...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupe...

Il releva le t-shirt du rouquin et pu admirer le dos musclé du basketteur. Il passe sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale et cela fit frissonner Kagami qui se cambra légèrement.

-Oï j'ai dit non !

Le bleuté sourit et baissa soudainement le jogging et le caleçon de Kagami laissant son fessier à l'air.

Kagami rougit furieusement et insulta le bleuté de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Aomine releva légèrement le bassin de Kagami et entreprit des vas et viens autour de son sexe avec sa main, ce qui réduisit considérablement le nombre de mot intelligible qui sortait de sa bouche.

Il connaissait bien le corps du rouquin. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour le faire succomber, et avant que celui-ci n'atteigne sa limite, il s'arrêta et retourna le rouquin sur le dos. Voir Kagami le visage rougit par l'excitation et la respiration haletante attisa son désir. Il l'embrassa langoureusement en déboutonnant son jean.

Kagami de son côté n'était pas en reste. Son état d'excitation amenuisait ses forces mais petit à petit il tirait sur ses liens et le tissu semblait prêt à craquer. Quand il sentit la cravate se desserrer. Il repoussa férocement Aomine avec son pied. Le bleuté se cogna contre le dossier du lit. Quand il releva les yeux, Kagami le surplombait et avait posé ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Ne me sous-estime pas Aho~mine. Fit le rouquin avec un sourire. Et désolé pour ta cravate.

- Je trouve que tu la ramènes un peu trop pour un mec avec le cul à l'air et une trique d'enfer...

Kagami ne se laissa pas démonter et passa la main dans le caleçon de son vis à vis. Aomine l'imita et ils se masturbèrent mutuellement. Kagami qui était déjà proche de sa limite peina à se tenir au-dessus et se retient au mur. Aomine lui attrapa la nuque et le ramener vers lui pour l'embrasser profondément. Kagami jouit quelque temps après dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il s'écroula sur Aomine qui était toujours assis contre le dossier du lit. Le bleuté n'attendit pas que son amant se remette de son orgasme. Il lécha ses doigts puis en glissa directement deux dans son intimité pour le préparer rapidement à le recevoir. Kagami eut un halètement surpris et s'accrocha de plus belle au bleuté. Ce dernier recommença ses caresses sur le sexe du rouquin. Il le plaça ensuite au-dessus de ses cuisses afin de le pénétrer en douceur. Kagami grimaça légèrement de douleur.

-Bouge Taiga... Souffla Aomine, ne pouvant plus attendre.

Kagami commença à soulever ses hanches pour ensuite sentir le membre brûlant s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Il aimait bien cette position. C'est lui qui avait le contrôle et il savait mieux que personne où se trouvait le point en lui qui le faisait crier. Aomine lui agrippa les hanches et lui imposa un rythme plus rapide. A chaque vas et viens Kagami ne pouvait retenir un gémissement bruyant lui échapper. N'en pouvant plus, le bleuté renversa Kagami sur le dos et repris le contrôle. Le plaisir ne cessait de monter, et le souffle des deux amants se fit de plus en plus laborieux. Ils atteignirent rapidement leur limite et jouirent presque simultanément. Aomine s'écarta et se coucha à ses cô tés, satisfait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Cela alerta Kagami qui se redressa vivement. Il tourna la tête vers son petit ami, peu rassuré. Celui-ci lui fit étonnement un grand sourire un peu pervers.

oOo

-Et après c'est parti en vrille...

oOo

Kagami le regarda suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Aomine se redressa également et l'enlaça par derrière de façon possessive.

-Daiki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kagami, légèrement effrayé par le comportement son petit ami.

-Fais-moi confiance... Répondit-il avec un grand sourire, en refermant le bouton de son jean tandis que Kagami remontait son jogging, nerveux.

La poignée de la porte s'inclina lentement.

Kagami fut surpris en voyant apparaître deux personnes qu'il commençait à bien connaitre. Kise passa la porte de la chambre et afficha un sourire amusé.

-Hey ! Salua-t-il, énergiquement.

Il fut ensuite pousser sèchement en avant et s'écarta en grognant. Derrière lui, Midorima apparut et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez en avisant la scène.

Aomine sauta souplement du lit, torse nu pour les accueillir. Kagami fut complètement ahuri en voyant son copain embrasser le blond à plein bouche. Au moment où Aomine se retira, Midorima lui attrapa le menton et lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction pour l'embrasser à son tour et finit en lui murmurant un « bonsoir » rauque de désir. Les baisers étaient très intenses et malgré un fort sentiment de jalousie, Kagami sentit son corps s'échauffer d'un coup. Il n'avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi sensuel. La scène semblait complètement irréaliste. Quand le bleuté se retourna vers lui, le rouquin avait la bouche grande ouverte. Aomine ricana et proposa aux nouveaux arrivants de dire « bonsoir » à Kagami également.

Les yeux du rouquin s'ouvrirent démesurément de stupeur et il recula vivement.

-Woooh ! C'est quoi ça ?! S'écria-t-il.

Kise se tourna vers Aomine des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai on peut ?! Demanda-il plein d'espoir.

-Faites-vous plaisir, insinua Aomine en regardant Midorima.

« Mais quel connard ! » pensa Kagami, énervé.

-Ok les mecs, on va se calmer et discuter tranquillement entre potes ! Et... Tiens ! Pourquoi pas une partie de basket, hein ? Demanda le rouquin avec un espoir.

-Chifumi ! Ciseau ! S'écria Kise, amusé.

-Ciseau ! Fit Midorima en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que... Fit Kagami, surpris.

-C'est pour savoir qui commence. Expliqua Midorima avec un ton professoral.

-Mais vous êtes complètement fous !

-Pierre !

-Pierre !

Kagami ne perdit pas de temps et rassembla ses affaires pour s'échapper.

-Ciseau !

-Ciseau !

Il entendit vaguement Kise se plaindre de ne pas gagner.

Alors qu'il allait mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte il entendit...

-Pierre !

-Feuille !

Un frisson lui traversa le corps et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour s'échapper.

Il fut soudainement enlacé par deux bras qui le ramenèrent en arrière. Une voix chaude lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Je te rappelle que tu es chez toi... Et comme je viens de gagner, je tiens à avoir ce pour quoi je me suis démené...

-Toi ! S'écria Kagami, effrayé.

Et la porte se referma doucement derrière lui...

oOo

-Et là, je me suis réveillé... Fit Kagami, honteux, en cachant son visage dans ses bras sur la table.

Deux élèves de Seirin s'étaient retrouvés au fastfood du coin après les cours. Kuroko regarda son camarade tout en buvant sa boisson à la paille. Après une gorgé, il posa son gobelet sur la table et répondit d'un ton neutre :

-Intéressant.

Kagami releva la tête et rougit, extrêmement gêné.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ! Fit-il, vraiment embêté.

-Et bien tu as rêvé que tu sortais avec Aomine, que vous aviez des parties de jambes en l'air endiablées, mais qu'il ne te satisfaisait pas car ton esprit a senti le besoin de faire apparaître Kise et Midorima dans la partie...

Kagami le regarda les yeux ronds un instant, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Impossible ! C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas gay !

-A ta place, je commencerais à me poser la question...

Une sonnerie retentit soudain et Kuroko s'excusa avant de répondre.

-Aomine ? Demanda Kuroko.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kagami.

-En parlant du loup... Je vais lui demander. Fit-il avec sérieux.

-Hein ?! S'écria le rouquin, effrayé. Demander quoi ?!

- Oui ? Hum... Ah...Ok. Dis, est-ce que tu serais intéressé par les hommes ? Demanda Kuroko de but en blanc au téléphone.

Kagami se prit la tête dans les mains, découragé et attendit inconsciemment la réponse avec impatience.

Le bleuté écarta le téléphone de son oreille.

-Il rigole, expliqua-t-il au rouquin. Hum ? Fit Kuroko de nouveau au téléphone. Non, c'est Kagami qui voulait savoir.

L'as de Seirin sursauta.

-Aaaaaah ! Non ! Cria-t-il en arrachant le téléphone des mains de son coéquipier. Aomine ?! Il raconte n'importe quoi ! J'ai juste fait un rêve un peu bizarre et...

Un toussotement à l'autre bout de la ligne l'interrompu.

-Je ne connais pas d'Aomine mais je peux vous proposer notre nouvel aspirateur multifonction ! Informa une femme, très professionnelle au téléphone, ne laissant rien paraître de son amusement.

Kagami regarda Kuroko en face de lui, perdu. Son coéquipier lui renvoya un sourire angélique.

-KUROKO !

* * *

Et voilà une fic bien délire où il se passe un peu n'importe quoi... (J'adore les retournements de situation . )

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'attends avec impatience vos avis !^^

Kyoru


End file.
